irkempirefandomcom-20200215-history
FLIR
That is it! I am gonna send this cat into the year 2456 where cats rule the Earth so it can be happy, and I don't care if you think it's stupid!-FLIR to Jib FLIR is Invader Jib's Sir unit. He is mostly a normal SIR unit, despite his purple coloring. FLIR has several new abilities that Jib added. Techinal FLIR can fly using a propeller that folds out of his head. He has different hands than other SIR units, as they are designed so they can be easily removed and replaced with other hands. He has two alternate pairs of hands, one is claw like and allows him to climb walls, and the other is sharp and allows him to swim fast through water. Disguises FLIR has two different disguises. The first one makes him appear to be an owl, and he rides on Jib's shoulder when using it. The other makes him appear to be a small octopus, which he uses when traveling through water. Personality He has an odd obsession with Pizza, Cats and cheese. He created a weapon called "electric tacos" by attaching two active electrical wires to a taco, which are actaully deadly. Although he is sane, he has very weird ideas and gets angry when he's not allowed to something completely ridiculous like sending a box of pizza into the past. When he was being built his memory chip was dropped into a can of Irken soda by accident, which resulted in his odd behavior, and his purple coloring. Modes Combat mode-Combat mode is activated when FLIR or Invader Jib are harmed in any way. When he is in this mode his eyes turn black and so do the rest of his features. He will stop at nothing to destroy the person who harmed him or Jib, although this mode will deactivate if said person cares to apologize. Advanced mode-Advanced mode is activated when FLIR is instructed to do something aling the lines of building a wall. His features will turn green and he will move very fast. He will not stop until either he completes his instructions or if Jib manually deactivates his advanced mode. He lacks a duty mode. Jib has a remote control that can change FLIR'S mode using codes. These codes are: Normal mode: EFCOOLTAACOS Combat mode: FLSIRCHANDESTROY Advanced mode:LLTIMETOBUILD Quotes "Eleeeectric Tacos! YEAAH! "You sir, have seen nothing. I am not a robot, I am just part of your crazy imagination" "'TERMINATE! DESTROY! ABLITHERATE! OTHER STUFF!"-In Combat mode "Look! It's a CAT!" "CHEESE GO BOOM! WOOO!" "Look into my eyes....Now, just pretand you never saw me." "HA! You created a time paradox! You're gonna Die! "If I put this pizza in the time machine and send it to the very moment this pizza was delived and repeat the process, do you know what would happen? INFINITE PIZZA! YAAAY!" "You know, I really wish I could fl-oh wait, I CAN FLY!" "The color red is overated." "I'm bored. Can I blow up this cheeseburger?" "NOWThisandthatthrowinastickandaddsomeglueandandandanansumketchupoohsandwhich-In advanced mode "You know what, zim? Why don't go home and eat waffles because we don't care if you don't like the grass that grows in arizona!!" Database file from Jib's computer "FLIR is kind of weird, but I trust him as a partner and as a friend.When experimenting with his modes, I found that when locked in his combat mode, obli\vous to the fact that no one has harmed him and will attack the nearest bystander mercilessley. I'm lucky I didn't end up with a malfuctioning SIR unit, since that seems to be a pretty common occurence." -Database file 12 Category:SIR Units Category:SIR Category:Sir Units Category:SIR units Category:Robots Category:Characters Category:Irken technology Category:Fanon Category:Equipment Category:Invader Jib Universe